


【onkm野神】Drama play

by harukakotani05040128



Category: onkm - Fandom, 声優 - Fandom, 野神 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukakotani05040128/pseuds/harukakotani05040128
Summary: “神谷桑。”正在换鞋的神谷听到了身后来自自家恋人的呼唤，不禁虎躯一震。
Kudos: 6





	【onkm野神】Drama play

“神谷桑。”  
正在换鞋的神谷听到了身后来自自家恋人的呼唤，不禁虎躯一震。  
“怎么了......？”  
“神谷桑真是明知故问啊。”小野不怀好意地笑了笑。，继续说：“今天又蹭了吧，说对我没兴趣什么的。”  
“嗯......”神谷的声音弱到几乎听不见。

确认关系后的那天晚上，小野顺着气氛就和神谷上了床。在最后关头，小野突然停下了动作，蓄势待发的神谷嘴里不满地发出小猫般的呜咽，柔软的腰肢主动地寻找着快感。  
小野极力忍住，在神谷耳边低声说到：“神谷桑，答应我，以后不要蹭了好不好，不要再说那些令人伤心的话了好不好。”  
神谷急于释放，对身后突然停止的动作非常不满。含糊不清地从嘴里吐出几个字：“好.....啊.....小野......君，快点动啊.....”  
“神谷桑，你答应我什么了？”  
“答应你......以后.....嗯啊.....不蹭.....啊.....了，小野君，快......快点....啊.....哈啊.....给我......我想要.......啊”  
小野听到了满意的回复后重新动作起来，猛地几个抽插和神谷一起达到了顶峰。  
“大輔......だいすき”  
小野听到神谷睡着前的最后一句话是这样的。

可万万没想到，神谷在今天见面会上一如既往地蹭了。  
“我对小野君没兴趣啦~”  
小野的内心五味陈杂。  
待神谷刚换好鞋，小野就把神谷反压在鞋柜上，对准神谷的唇就是一个深吻。  
吻毕，神谷的脸颊泛着红色，双眼蒙着一层水汽，有些胆怯地看着小野。  
小野把神谷拦腰抱起，往两人共用的书房走去。先是把神谷放在椅子上，自己却转身开了电脑，又弯腰去找些什么。  
“小野君.....？”神谷有些不解地看着小野。  
小野没有理会他，继续从箱子里搬出一打cd，抽出一张，放进了电脑主机里。  
神谷眯起眼睛，看了看cd的封面。花花绿绿的，每张都不一样，但是都有一个共同点.....  
“你拿bl作品的cd干嘛呀！？”神谷发现后冲上去想制止小野奇怪的举动，但播放键已经被按下，神谷诱人的娇喘声从扩音器里传了出来。  
嗯嗯啊啊的背景音中，小野缓缓开口了：“这可全部都是神谷桑配受方的drama哦，平时已经记住了几分几秒开始是关键部分哦，今天就一边听着这个一边做吧。”  
羞耻度简直爆表！神谷红着脸拼命挣扎着，企图去关掉正在传出奇怪声音的电脑。小野单手覆上小神谷，弄得神谷浑身一颤，软在了小野怀里。  
“不要再挣扎了，逃跑是没用的，这是给神谷桑的惩~罚~呀~”小野好听到浪费的声音在神谷耳边转。  
语音刚落，又是一个深吻，似乎要夺走神谷嘴里全部的空气。  
碍事的衣物已经被脱下，私密的地方已经被对方的手指侵略，百般刁难下，神谷只好缴械投降。略有些放荡的叫床声与音响中的声音完美的重合在一起，神谷放弃羞耻心，在小野耳边不断索求着。  
小野一边安抚着神谷，一边还不忘换cd，虽然短暂的停顿会惹来一阵不满，但是这种声音的效果让小野欲罢不能。

两人几次达到高潮已经记不清了，只知道第二天早上神谷在书房醒来，书桌被cd盒摊了个满满当当，地上也是一片狼藉。  
神谷想起昨晚羞耻的场面，生气地推醒身旁的男人：“给我起来收拾干净，还有，今晚你睡沙发去！”  
声音回荡在书房，小野缓缓睁开了眼睛，对神谷笑了笑。


End file.
